Ben 10 and A-Nine: Heroes United
Ben 10 and A-Nine: Heroes United is a crossover been Creation Voltion and A-Nine. Hypnosis When the wave at the appears of portal is a A-Nine, when is a Vilcubra's ship. Psyphon: Sir, the spybots have been destroyed, but we got the informaition. They are planing an ambush. Vilcubra: The omnitrix must be kept safe at all costs! Prepare the Big pointy laser and the omnitrix pod, recruit. Psyphon: It was a honor delivering it. 'Opening' A-Nine: Hello, everyone! Ben, Gwen, and Even (Creation Voltion): Hello, A-Nine! A-Nine: They are too many! We can't hold them from the omnitrix much longer! Fire the laser! When is appeared at Perodua Alza Advanced Version EX first appearance in Creation Voltion, but A-Nine crosstime. Ben (Creation Voltion): Do something, anything! Perodua Alza Advanced Version EX! A-Nine: I have some bubblegums for everyone! When Talzan appeared. A-Nine: Talzan, you need- Talzan: Perodua Alza Advanced Version EX, nobody that even of Upgrade, Heatblast, and Shockquatch! A-Nine: Shockquatch that as a Perodua Alza Advanced Version EX, is can power of Electrokinetic Blast. Perodua Alza Advanced Version EX (Creation Voltion, off-screen with A-Nine): Rarrrrrrrr! A-Nine: (who screamed...duh) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Even (Creation Voltion): Stop, A-Nine. Perodua Alza Advanced Version EX (Creation Voltion): Something! (via mind whatever) Anything! A-Nine: Look I don't want to settle this in violence, but you need to calm down. I sense that you your power is the same as mine, meaning you're also a demigod. Ben (Creation Voltion): Nah. A-Nine: Tell me, did you're...mother, ever died when you were 12! Ben (Creation Voltion): (banned Perodua Alza Advanced Version EX) Stop, Perodua Alza Advanced Version EX. A-Nine: Will you both listen to us just once?! Ben (Creation Voltion): Well two people can play that! A-Nine: They can, its just that they shouldn't. Plus, they started it. And... who are you exactly? He can Sir George appeared and walks in. Sir George (Creation Voltion): A-Nine, you cannot effeat. A-Nine: You guys need to train more seriously, and I wouldn't have done that if you would have just LISTENED. And you are going to use it to do EVIIIIL things. Ben (Creation Voltion): (when kickbanned at Perodua Alza Advanced Version EX) What the! Perodua Alza Advanced Version EX is flown away. Ben (Creation Voltion): Oh no! A-Nine: WILL YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO US, NOW?!! Ben (Creation Voltion, but A-Nine punched Ben): Ow. Sir George (Creation Voltion): Alza! When can is a silhouette of Perodua Alza Advanced Version EX. Sir George (Creation Voltion): IF YOU'RE A GENDER-SWAPPED COPY OF ME, YOU SHOULD ATLEAST TEND TO ACT LIKE ME! A-Nine and Ben stopped. Went to appeared of a Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX is a debut by Ben in Ben 10: Creation Voltion, but A-Nine crosstime. Talzan: (activates computer is a invisibility) Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX, we can use same as Sugilite, Red Inferno, and Upgrade, that is a new powers! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): A-Nine!!! ---- Me: Sorry. Ben (Creation Voltion): Why? Me: That is even to can use powers of away. Ben (Creation Voltion): I thing so. ---- Talzan deactivates computer is a invisibility, but morphed into arms, he grabbed that Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX. Ben (Creation Voltion): Stop everyone! Even (Creation Voltion): What! When is Vilcubra was suddenly shot from it. He landed on the ground and made a small shockwave. The pipe went back down. Vilcubra: Take me to Even Tennyson! Ben (Creation Voltion): (pivented and stopped Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX) Stop, Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX. Even (Creation Voltion): You must be mistaken. As you clearly don't know, I'm the hero of this series. Vilcubra: Of course! I went into a separate crosstime! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): Ben, stop it! Ben (Creation Voltion): Why? Vilcubra: All the better reason to get your Omnitrix and travel back in time. Ben (Creation Voltion): No. Vilcubra: Never, Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX! When Vilgax's during last line, and slashed him at Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX, is destroyed, but regenerated into a new Shockquatch in the crosstime. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): Rarrrrr! Ben (Creation Voltion): That is a silhouette of Perodua Alza Advanced Version EX? Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): Nope. He then started zapping Even. Ben and Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion, at same time): NO! Even cried out in pain as the screen faded to black. 'Theme Song' He special at theme song version of Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United. 'Bellwood Command Center' According to Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX and Ben looks at Even is zapping. Ben and Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): NO! Vilcubra: Yes! He stopped, and tossed an unconscious Even down to them. His fur was mostly burnt. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): Shockquatch! Ben (Creation Voltion): Alright. Give me a push. When Even into a Evil Even in a longer. Vilcubra: That is because to another control. Although Ben, Gwen, Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX, A-Nine, Sir George, and Talzan teleported him. Vilcubra: That is another. Suddenly, the laser fired! It ripped the ship in two, and then it exploded! Even dashed out of a shattered window just in time before the explosion. He floated there, and grabbed onto Vilcubra's ship as it turned around. He looked in a window and saw Vilcubra hooking up that small machine—a crosstime teleporter—to the ships teleportation module. Vilcubra also ran a wire from the Mearmatrix into the machine. Even then started to panic as the ships engines warmed up, and then shot it forward into crosstime hyperspace, leaving that crosstime—with Even on the ship. 'Balitzio' He Ben's team teleported into a Balitzio. Ben (Creation Voltion): Wow. When is walked and is a Balitzio as a villain, to flew down, is a teleported into Vilcubra and caught the Ultimate, and escaped. Balitzio: I am Balitzio. When.. Ben's team teleported. 'Firealona' Ben's team teleported into a Firealona, when is appeared of Infinite Lord Vilcubra at the main villain is a absorbed the Ultimation, he holding the Mega Gaunlet Matrix. A-Nine: Who's are you! Infinite Lord Vilcubra: I am Infinite Lord Vilcubra, is a main villain to destroy the world. Ben (Creation Voltion): What is even to got powerful alone! Infinite Lord Vilcubra shot, and crashed into a buliding is a A-Nine's dimension. A-Nine: Just because you can play video games well, doesn't mean you have talent, kid. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): Me! When is again, is a silhouette of Perodua Alza Advanced Version EX. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): Wait, Ben! Ben (Creation Voltion): This is my realm, you know! I'm the main villian! You're just the guy who runs and gets his butt kicked by heroes! When is flew down, and zooms up at the Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX's face at appeared in Creation Voltion, but A-Nine crosstime, he can Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX glowed green is a flew down. Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX (Creation Voltion): Sixen voltion. A-Nine: Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX! When appeared. Talzan: (activates computer is a invisibility) Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX, we can use same as Eatle, FastTrack, and Clockwork that is new alien of Ultimate Alien, he can use new powers. When disappeared. Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX (Creation Voltion): I am is a Perodua Alza M2 Edition EX's DNA sample of a Citrakayah, and this planet of Chalybeas. A-Nine: That is Fast Track you can name cannot is been Fast or Track. 'Continued later...'